There are currently a large number of ways in which an individual may authenticate themselves when such authentication is required for a transaction, including traditional mechanical forms of authentication, and electronic/digital forms of authentication. As one example of a mechanical form of authentication, an individual will typically have a number of physical keys for, for example, locking and unlocking their car and/or their home. As one example of an electronic/digital form of authentication, an individual may have a credential (a digital key) in the form of a username and password or personal identification number for accessing their personal computer or a computer system such as a secure network, a secure web server or another type of secure server system, or for accessing their bank account using a bank card. As another example of an electronic/digital form of authentication, an individual may have a credential (a digital key) in the form of a public/private key pair for authenticating themselves to other computer systems, such as a secure network or secure web server or another type of secure server system. Electronic/digital forms of authentication such as the digital keys/credentials just described are generally hard for an individual to remember since they tend to be complex and since individuals tend to have a number of them.
Thus, there is a need for a system for simplifying and facilitating electrometric authentication.